


Do You Still Want to Fight Me?

by GeekMonkeyWithNetflix



Series: Fight Me? [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix/pseuds/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Cosima meet Dr. Cormier, Cosima starts getting sick again but this time it's a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Still Want to Fight Me?

“Wait you, Sarah Manning, are not going to force me to go the hospital?” I ask rather confused

“I don’t see the point” she answers back without even looking up from her phone

“I’m coughing. It’s spring, Sarah there’s been blood”. She rolls her eyes, lifts her head up, and looks at me.

“Can you breathe?” asked in an annoyed tone

“Well...yeah so? Has that ever mattered before?”

“It had not, but do you know a big difference between this Spring and every other one since I’ve known you?”

“No?”

“Really, you don’t?”

“It’s warmer, global warming is going kill us all”

“While that may be true, that’s not it”

“Than what is it?”

“You’re dating and living with hot as hell doctor, I have a feeling I don’t need to that concerned”. That answer nearly slaps my stupid face, I totally am. I am dating a hot as hell doctor. I'm not exactly sure why my brain wasn't working enough to remember that but it is what it is. She's in her third year of internship now and she's pretty much Duncan's right hand. I understand why, I'd want to keep her around too, she's extremely intelligent and really knows what she is doing. I've seen her while she was at work a little not only from when I was sick but occasionally when she has a late night and I bring her some dinner. When she's in the zone you can tell, it's extremely attractive actually but other than that it's really impressive to see. She's not a totally different person but there's a whole other way to her and let me tell you both ways are very nice. I remember our first date it was about a month after I got out of the hospital, I probably should have taken her somewhere nicer but we went to Applebee’s because apparently that's what kind of person I am. Her shift had just ended about an hour before but she still looked beautiful and somehow had time to do her makeup, get changed, and still get there before me. We both had a great time that night and stayed probably a lot longer than we should have just laughing and talking. By far my favorite thing about that night was our first kiss and the thing she said right after it. “Do you still want to fight me?”. Anyway all this reminiscing as got me smiling like a dork and Sarah tells me the wipe the grin off my face. We keep talking for about an hour and a half only being interrupted by coughing twice before I decide to head home so I can start dinner.

 

I keep it simple like most nights since I'm not the world's best cook and just make some spaghetti. I time my cooking to Delphine’s, “heading home :)” text so it's still hot and fresh once she gets home. I'm setting some TV trays up near the couch because American Crime Story was recorded yesterday and we are both oddly interested in it despite knowing the outcome when I hear the lock turn and the door open. “Hey babe” I say with a giant grin to Delphine who has her still curled blond hair up in a ponytail and is still in her scrubs because it has been a long time since she could be bothered to bring a change of clothes everyday. She closes the door behind her, throws her keys into the dish by the door, and looks at me with a smile similar to mine.

“Hey” she says warmly as we walk towards each other and kiss. Aristotle jumps up to greet her too and she pets him for a moment.

"Hey dude jumping on her is my job" I say to Ari with a grin and Delphine laughs.

“How was your day?” I ask her has I'm setting out plates and she goes to get some lounge clothes

“Bloody” she answers with a laugh as she shows me the pictures of her trashed scrubs soaked in blood.

“Ohhh what happened?” I ask while wincing

“Hemophiliac cut a vein, we stitched him up and everything was fine. Until about twenty minutes later when he comes back, he had busted all his stitches, and cut an artery and get this it was from doing the same exact thing”

“What did he do?”

“He and his friends being the geniuses they were decided to skate in a lot with tons of broken glass all around it”

“Nice”

“Yeah so his mom's insurance he's on is higher than ever and I get covered in blood”

“Well one red stain to another I made spaghetti” she laughs, then walks over to make a plate, grabs a coke, I do the same, and we settle in to watch TV with Ari at the end of the couch making himself comfy. I get the DVR and find the show but right before I play the show remembers something

“OH I totally forgot to ask, how’s the coughing?”

“Not much yet but it normally doesn't get that bad until like three or four days in”

“Ok just keep me in the loop, and I'll defend you from having to go to the hospital when Sarah wants you to” she says with a laugh

“Actually I was with Sarah and she said she sees no point in forcing me to go the hospital”

“What?” in the same shocked and confused tone as mine earlier

“Yeah she said that she's not really concerned because of the hot doctor that lives with me”  I say while leaning closer to her with a smirk.

“Pft, eat your food” she says with a smile while lightly pushing me away

“Are my tricks getting old?” I ask, she leans over and kisses me

“They could never”.

 

We watch the show and random other things for a few hours, long after we ate our food and the dog had fallen asleep. We just stayed with our interlocking limbs cuddling for what seemed like a lifetime of happiness. Only interrupted a few times by coughing but we both know they aren’t bad so the happiness continues.  We are watching some romantic movie with a stupid name to boring to remember when the guy who looks like he should be named Brad or something similar says something about the first words the girl ever said to him and how he never forgot them and blah blah when Delphine comes closer to my ear and whispers

“Do you still want to fight me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I did this one a bit different from the first one but I do hope you all still enjoyed it, I always love writing it. Still not on any form of an uploading plan or schedule as you can probably tell but like I said I think you can expect one at least every 2 weeks, but one is coming up soon because my best buddy's birthday is on the 10th and she is trash for coffee shop and high school AU's, so expect that. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
